Ｎｏｔｅｂｏｏｋ
by Harukawa Ayame
Summary: KagePro Character x Reader? Disclaimer : Kagerou Project milik Jin (Shizen no Teki-P). "My heart is, and always will be, yours." (Warning; Oneshot, OOC, Typo)
1. Kano Shuuya

Aku berjalan dengan hati-hati sambil memegang dua buah plastik di kedua tangan, berusaha menghindari genangan air yang ada di tanah. Kido menyuruhku untuk berbelanja karna persediaan makanan sudah hampir habis. Tapi sayangnya, dia menyuruhku untuk pergi sendirian karna nampaknya yang lain sedang ada urusan.

"Kumohon jangan hujan.." Aku bergumam sambil melihat ke langit. Warna abu-abu menghiasi langit, membuat suasana menjadi suram. Bukan suasana yang kuinginkan.

Suara rintik hujan mulai terdengar dan aku menyipitkan mataku, kembali melihat ke depan dan langsung berlari mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Sepatu sneakers yang kupakai berhentakan dengan genangan air dan aku mengangkat plastik yang sedang kubawa agar tidak basah. Kido bisa membunuhku kalau semua ini jadi tidak bisa dimakan..

"(y/n)-chan! Cepat kesini!" Aku melihat ke arah suara itu. Terlihat Kano-kun yang melambaikan tangannya sambil berusaha untuk tidak menjatuhkan payung yang dia pegang.

"K-Kenapa kamu disini, K-Kano-kun?" Aku bertanya sambil berusaha mengendalikan nafasku yang terengah-engah. Kano tertawa melihatku, dan aku langsung melihatnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Pftt—Maaf, maaf! Kido menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu." Kano-kun berkata sambil tersenyum senang, membuatku wajahku berubah merah. Aku memalingkan pandanganku dari laki-laki berambut pirang itu, membuatnya senyumannya semakin lebar.

"Are? Apa (y/n)-chan tersipu malu~?" Dia bertanya dengan nada menggoda. Aku bisa merasakan darah naik ke wajahku yang pasti jadi semerah tomat.

"Berisik!" Aku berteriak sambil tetap memalingkan pandanganku darinya. Tapi percuma saja, karna Kano-kun memegang daguku, membuat mataku bertatapan dengan matanya yang berwarna kuning.

"Tapi, kamu sangat manis saat malu seperti ini~" Kano-kun berkata dan aku merasakan bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibirku. Itu bukan sentuhan yang kasar, melainkan perlahan dan lembut.

"A-Apa yang.." Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan hanya bisa menyentuh bibirku. Kano-kun terlihat senang dan menunjuk ke langit.

"Aku selalu ingin berciuman di bawah pelangi~" Aku melihat ke atas. Terlihat jelas cahaya tujuh warna yang menghiasi birunya langit. Sepertinya hujan tadi berhenti tanpa kusadari. Saat aku kembali memikirkan apa yang dilakukan Kano-kun, mukaku kembali menjadi merah.

"Ahaha, kamu memang manis, (y/n)-chan~!" Dia berkata sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

"J-Jadi maksudmu kamu hanya menciumku karna kamu ingin berciuman di bawah pelangi? Hanya itu alasannya?!" Aku berkata dengan sedikit keras. Kano-kun mengedipkan matanya, dan kembali tertawa.

"Apa yang k-kamu tertawakan?!"

"Tentu saja aku ingin berciuman di bawah pelangi. Tapi.."

"Tapi apa?" Aku bertanya dengan penasaran. Kano-kun memasang wajah misteriusnya, sambil berkata "Rahasia~!"

_...Yang lebih kuinginkan adalah berciuman denganmu~_


	2. Konoha

"Konoha, apa kamu ingin melakukan sesuatu?" Aku bertanya kepada laki-laki albino itu.

"Mm.." Dia menggumam sambil tetap bermain-main dengan boneka triceraptor miliknya. Aku menghela nafas dan bersender di sofa. Aku melihat ke sekeliling ruangan dan menyadari kalau hanya ada aku dan Konoha disini. Yah, tidak seperti itu adalah sebuah masalah. ..

Di ruangan hanya terdengar suara jam dinding yang berbunyi setiap detiknya. Konoha masih sibuk dengan bonekanya dan aku hanya melihatnya dengan bosan, tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

"(y/n).." Aku mengedipkan mataku saat Konoha mulai berbicara. Jadi sekarang dia ingin berbicara denganku?

"Ada apa?"

"Aku lapar.." Dan hilanglah semua harapanku.

"Hah.. Aku akan membuatkanmu sesuatu. Apa yang kamu inginkan?" Aku bertanya kepada Konoha yang terlihat segera ingin menjawab, tapi aku memotongnya.

"Kita tidak bisa membuat negima disini." Konoha mengeluarkan wajah memelasnya, dan aku harus memalingkan wajahku dari tatapan matanya yang berbinar.

"(y/n).. Tolong?" Aku bisa mendengar suaranya yang—Ah! Tidak, tidak! Aku tidak boleh mengalah begitu saja!

"Tidak berarti tidak, Konoha. Walaupun begitu, aku bisa membuatkanmu omurice." Mata Konoha kembali berbinar seperti anak-anak, dan dia mengangguk. Aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya dan langsung berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Nasinya ada di rice cooker. Telurnya masih di kulkas.. Kita masih perlu bawang—Ah, apa kita punya saus tomat?" Aku bergumam sambil berjalan ke kabinet. Saat aku berjongkok dan akan membuka kabinet itu, tiba-tiba listriknya mati.

"Kyaa!" Aku berteriak kaget. Dapur yang tadinya terang, berubah menjadi gelap gulita hanya dalam waktu singkat. Aku tidak bisa mendengar suara apapun selain suara nafasku yang tidak teratur. Aku berusaha mencari Konoha dalam kegelapan, tapi dia tidak terlihat dimana-mana.

Aku mulai gemetaran karna takut. Ya, kegelapan ini membuatku takut, dan aku sendirian disini membuatku semakin ketakutan. Dimana Konoha?

Aku merapatkan jarak antara kaki dan badanku sambil menutup telingaku. Suara petir dan kilat mulai terdengar, membuat ruangan terang untuk sesaat, dan kembali gelap. Aku mengedipkan mataku saat aku melihat siluet seseorang di pintu dapur.

"K-Konoha?" Aku bertanya untuk memastikan. Saat tidak ada yang menjawab, aku bisa merasakan air mata mulai mengalir di wajahku. Tiba-tiba, aku bisa merasakan tubuhku dipeluk oleh seseorang dari belakang. Tangan orang itu menyentuh pipiku, menghapus air mata yang tadinya mengalir.

"Tenang saja, (y/n). Aku ada disini." Walaupun dia mengatakan ini dengan nada datar, aku bisa merasakan kalau Konoha berusaha menenangkanku. Tubuhku yang tadinya menggigil ketakutan, mulai menjadi rileks dan tenang.

Aku memutar kepalaku untuk melihat Konoha, dan dia berwajah datar seperti biasanya. Tapi aku bisa melihat ujung bibirnya yang sedikit mengarah ke atas, tersenyum kecil kepadaku.

"Terima kasih, Konoha." Aku berkata dengan suara kecil. Konoha hanya mengangguk dan tetap memelukku, membuatku yang baru sadar tentang hal ini berubah menjadi semerah tomat.

_...Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu._


	3. Kokonose Haruka

"Haruka, apa yang sedang kamu gambar?" Aku bertanya sambil melihat laki-laki berambut hitam itu. Dia berbalik dan tersenyum dengan senang, menyembunyikan buku gambar ke belakang tubuhnya.

"Ini belum selesai. Lagipula, ini kejutan untukmu, (y/n)!" Haruka berkata dengan senang, membuat wajahku berubah merah.

"K-Kejutan?" Tanyaku bingung. Setauku hari ulang tahunku masih jauh, dan tidak ada perayaan lainnya..

"Mm, jadi tunggu saja!" Aku mengangguk setuju, dan kembali duduk di kursi.

Aku dan Haruka ada di kelas, mengerjakan tugas yang belum kami selesaikan. Takane pulang lebih dulu dengan buru-buru, berkata sesuatu tentang game yang belum diselesaikan. Kami berdua duduk bersebelahan di kelas, mengerjakan tugas masing-masing dengan keheningan yang nyaman.

"Ah! Aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan ini semua dalam satu hari!" Aku berkata sambil menaruh kepalaku di meja, menyerah. Haruka berdiri dari kursinya, dan dia melihatku dengan sedikit khawatir. Setelah melihat tugas yang sedang kukerjakan, dia tersenyum sambil melihatku.

"Apa mau kubantu? Itu sejarah kan?" Aku mengangguk dan kembali melihat ke tugas yang sedang kukerjakan.

Haruka membantuku menjawab beberapa soal yang tidak bisa kujawab. Menurutku, dia cocok menjadi guru—Ah, tapi Haruka suka menggambar kan? Kalau begitu dia juga cocok menjadi pelukis..

"(y/n)?" Aku mengedipkan mata, sadar dari pikiranku untuk melihat Haruka tepat ada di depanku. Wajahku langsung berubah merah, tapi aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari Haruka.

"H-Haruka?" Aku bertanya dengan gugup. Dia melihatku dengan bingung dan sedikit khawatir.

"Apa kamu punya demam? Mukamu merah.." Haruka menempelkan dahinya tepat ke dahiku, membuat kami saling bertatapan. Wajahku semakin merah karna ini, tapi Haruka masih terlihat bingung.

"Hmm.. Kamu tidak punya demam. Tapi kenapa mukamu merah?"

"H-Haruka.. B-Bisa kamu menjauh? Kamu t-terlalu dekat.." Haruka mengedipkan matanya sadar, dan dia menjauh dariku sambil tertawa kecil, membuatku menghela nafas lega.

Setelah itu, aku mengerjakan tugasku sendiri, dan Haruka melanjutkan apa yang dia gambar. Aku melihat ke luar jendela dan menyangga kepalaku dengan tangan kiri. Bisa terlihat bunga sakura yang berjatuhan dari pohonnya, meyakinkan kalau ini adalah musim semi.

"(y/n)! (y/n)!" Aku mendengar panggilan Haruka dan berbalik untuk melihatnya.

"Ada apa, Haruka?" Dia tersenyum dan memperlihatkan buku gambarnya. Disana, terlihat gambarku yang sedang berkonsentrasi mengerjakan tugas.

"Sudah selesai! Ini kejutan untukmu, (y/n)!" Kata Haruka sambil memegang tanganku. Wajahku kembali berubah semerah tomat, dan aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku dari Haruka.

"Bagaimana? Apa kamu menyukainya?" Tanya Haruka dengan senang. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, sebagian karna senang dan sebagian lagi karna malu. Haruka melihatku dengan bingung, memiringkan kepalanya sambil melihatku.

"(y/n)..?" Aku merasa bersalah karna tidak segera menjawab, tapi mukaku sekarang pasti sangat merah, dan aku tidak mau Haruka melihat ini.

"Gambarmu sangat bagus, Haruka. Terima kasih.." Aku menjawab dengan sedikit gugup.

Saat aku ingin berbalik, aku bisa merasakan tangan seseorang memegang tanganku. Haruka melihatku dengan senyum senangnya, dan aku melihat Haruka dengan sedikit terkejut. Setelah tau apa maksud Haruka, aku tersenyum kecil, memegang tangannya kembali dengan erat.

_...Jangan takut untuk memperlihatkan emosimu, karna aku menerimamu apa adanya._


	4. Seto Kousuke

"Hah..." Aku menghela nafas sambil terus berjalan. Hari ini, semuanya sibuk. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak Seto pergi ke taman bermain yang baru dibuka, tapi dia harus pergi bekerja. Jangan salah sangka! A-Aku h-hanya ingin d-ditemani seseorang!

Yah, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi kesana sendirian. Bukan ide yang bagus, karna aku melihat couple dimana-mana. Berpegangan tangan, tersenyum satu sama lain, bahkan ada yang berciuman—Ini taman bermain atau taman couple?!

"Ah! (y/n)-chan~!" Aku mendengar suara Kano—Eh? Kano?

"Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini~" Aku melihat Kano yang sedang berpegangan dengan Kido. Perempuan berambut hijau itu menutupi wajahnya dengan hoodie ungu yang dipakainya. Tapi, aku masih bisa melihat warna merah yang ada di wajahnya.

"Bukankah kalian berkata kalau kalian berdua akan berbelanja?" Tanyaku bingung. Kano hanya tersenyum, dan Kido semakin merah.

"S-Si bodoh ini memutuskan untuk pergi kesini! Aku t-tidak mengusulkan apa-apa!"

"Eh? Tapi kenapa kamu ikut, Kido~?" Kano bertanya dengan sedikit menggoda. Kido yang malu, akhirnya memukul Kano tepat di perutnya, menyebabkan laki-laki berambut pirang itu tergeletak di tanah.

"(y/n), apa kamu mencari Seto?" Pertanyaan Kido membuatku tersipu malu. Seakan tertarik dengan ini, Kano langsung bangun dan melihatku sambil tersenyum.

"Yah, (y/n) sudah suka Seto sejak lama kan~?" Kano bertanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Tidak—Maksudku iya.. Tapi bukan begitu!" Aku berteriak malu. Mereka berdua hanya melihatku dengan senyuman yang terpasang di wajah.

"Ada apa dengan wajah kalian?!"

"Ahaha, kalau begitu akan kuberi satu petunjuk, (y/n)-chan!" Kano berkata dengan senang sambil mengangkat tangannya ke udara, membuat pose yang dramatis.

"Seto ada disini. Jadi, berjuanglah." Kata Kido sambil tersenyum senang. Mereka berdua pergi meninggalkanku yang masih berwajah semerah tomat.

S-Seto ada disini? Bagaimana kalau aku bertemu dengannya? Tadi aku memang berharap datang kesini dengan Seto, tapi kalau dia benar-benar ada—Ah! Jangan berpikiran seperti itu, (y/n)! Bersyukurlah karna dia ada disini!

"Ah, (y/n)!" Aku berbalik dan langsung melihat.. Eeh?! S-Seto?!

"H-Halo, Seto..." Aku berkata dengan gugup. Seto terlihat bingung, tapi dia tetap tersenyum dengan senang.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, s-sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu kesini. Tapi..."

"Ah! Begitu ya! Maaf, aku masih bekerja. Bagaimana kalau besok kita kesini?"

"K-Kalau kamu sibuk, lebih baik tidak usah! Lagipula, aku sudah kesini, ahaha..." Aku berkata sambil tertawa gugup dan menggaruk belakang kepalaku. Seto melihatku dengan serius, membuatku semakin gugup dan wajahku mulai merah. Tiba-tiba, dia menarik tanganku dan kami berdua berjalan entah kemana.

"S-Seto? Kita mau kemana?" Tanyaku dengan bingung. Karna Seto masih memegang tanganku, wajahku semakin merah. Dia berhenti di depan kantor manajemen amusement park, dan disana sepertinya ada bos dari Seto.

"Ah, Seto-kun! Tugasmu berjalan baik seperti biasa!" Dia berkata sambil tersenyum senang. Tapi setelah melihat Seto bersamaku, dia terlihat bingung. "Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin mengajak (y/n) jalan-jalan! Tolong biarkan aku libur untuk hari ini!" Seto berkata sambil membungkuk, membuatku terkejut.

"S-Seto! Kamu tidak perlu—"

"Ahaha! Apa ini pacarmu? Kamu laki-laki yang beruntung, Seto-kun. Tentu saja, kamu boleh mengambil hari libur. Lagipula kamu sudah bekerja keras beberapa hari ini!" Bosnya Seto berkata sambil tertawa senang. P-Pacar? Aku b-bukan pacarnya Seto!

"Terima kasih!" Seto berkata dengan senang dan dia langsung pergi, masih memegang tanganku.

"Apa kamu yakin kalau itu baik-baik—" Kata-kataku dipotong lagi, sekarang oleh Seto yang menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibirku.

"Ini demi (y/n), jadi ini bukan masalah! Ayo kita bersenang-senang!" Seto berkata sambil tersenyum senang, membuat wajahku berubah semerah tomat.

_...Kalau demi kamu, aku akan melakukan apapun._


	5. Kisaragi Shintaro

"Cepatlah, Shintaro!" Aku berteriak ke laki-laki berjaket merah yang berada di belakangku itu. Shintaro berlari ke arahku, dan langsung menaruh kedua tangannya di lutut.

Kami berdua baru saja selesai membeli beberapa gelas untuk mengganti gelas yang dipecahkan Mary. Untungnya bagi Shintaro, Ene memutuskan untuk tidak ikut dan tetap di markas. Tapi, kurasa Ene tidak ingin ikut karna hal ini terlalu menyusahkan.

"K-Kenapa kamu bisa j-jalan secepat itu, (y/n)?" Dia bertanya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah sambil menaruh plastik berisi gelas yang dia bawa.

"Itu hanya karna kamu terlalu lambat, NEET-kun." Aku berkata sambil tersenyum, dan Shintaro melihatku dengan kesal.

"J-Jangan... panggil aku... NEET..." Shintaro berkata sambil berdiri dan mengambil kembali plastiknya.

Langit mulai berubah gelap, dan matahari mulai terbenam. Sepertinya, tanpa sadar kami berdua berbelanja selama beberapa jam. Semoga Kido tidak akan marah saat kami sampai di markas...

Saat aku melihat sekeliling, aku baru sadar akan sesuatu yang penting.

"Ne, Shintaro..."

"Apa?" Tanya Shintaro bingung.

"Bukankah itu bisnya?" Aku berkata sambil menunjuk ke halte bis. Disana, terlihat bis yang akan berangkat. Shintaro terbelak dan langsung menarik tanganku, membuat wajahku berubah sedikit merah. Kami berlari ke halte bis, tapi itu sudah terlambat.

"Ah..." Shintaro berkata dengan kecewa dan duduk di kursi yang ada di halte. Aku melihat jadwal bis, dan sepertinya bis yang selanjutnya datang 2 jam lagi.

"Kita harus menunggu 2 jam lagi, Shintaro." Aku berkata sambil duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ene tidak ada, tapi keadaanku malah semakin buruk..." Perkataan Shintaro membuatku kesal.

"Apa itu berarti kamu bilang kalau aku membawa nasib buruk?" Tanyaku kepada Shintaro. Dia melihat wajahku yang kesal, dan keringat langsung mengucur dari kepalanya.

"M-Maaf." Shintaro berkata sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Matahari terbenam, dan udaranya mulai dingin. Berbeda dengan Shintaro, aku tidak memakai jaket. Aku mulai mengusapkan kedua tanganku, berusaha menghangatkan diri sendiri.

Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan sesuatu di atas kepalaku. Saat aku melihatnya, terlihat warna merah dari jaket milik Shintaro. Aku berbalik, melihat Shintaro yang wajahnya semerah tomat. Dia melihatku dengan malu, dan mulai berbicara.

"Kalau kamu sakit, aku yang akan disalahkan. I-Ini bukan karna aku khawatir." Dia berkata dengan gugup.

"Tsuntaro." Aku menggoda Shintaro, dan dia langsung memalingkan kepalanya. Untungnya, hal itu membuat Shintaro tidak bisa melihat aku yang memegang jaketnya dengan erat sambil tersenyum senang.

_...Aku peduli denganmu, karna kamu berharga bagiku._


	6. Amamiya Hibiya

"Ne, Hibiya-kun. Apa kamu suka musim panas? Atau kamu benci musim panas?" Aku melihat Hibiya-kun yang agak tegang setelah pertanyaanku. Walaupun begitu, dengan wajah serius dia menjawab,

"Tidak. Aku benci musim panas."

"Hm... Bagaimana kalau musim dingin?" Aku bertanya sambil mulai menggerakkan kakiku, membuat ayunan yang kududuki mulai bergerak ke depan dan ke belakang. Hibiya-kun ada di sebelahku, sedang memikirkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan tadi.

"Tidak juga—Eh, kenapa kamu menanyakan hal ini? Bagaimana dengan kamu sendiri, (y/n)?"

"Aku... tidak benci musim panas. Tapi aku tidak terlalu suka musim dingin." Aku berkata sambil melihat Hibiya-kun dan tersenyum, membuat wajahnya berubah sedikit merah.

"Jawabanmu membingungkan. Lagipula, apa perbedaan dari tidak suka dan benci? Sama saja kan?" Hibiya berkata sambil memalingkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja itu berbeda! Dengarkan senseimu ini."

"S-Sensei?"

"Kamu bisa 'tidak suka' banyak hal; seperti sayuran, sekolah, pr, hari yang panas, dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi, kamu hanya bisa membenci satu hal." Aku berkata sambil melompat dari ayunan dan berdiri di depan Hibiya-kun. "Jadi, kamu tidak suka musim panas atau benci musim panas? Yang mana?"

Setelah penjelasanku, Hibiya-kun berwajah seperti orang yang sedang berpikir. Aku menunggu beberapa saat, dan akhirnya Hibiya-kun melihat ke arahku sambil berkata, "Tetap saja, aku benci musim panas."

Untuk sesaat, wajahku berubah sedih. Tapi aku kembali memasang senyuman di wajahku. Yah, Hibiya-kun memang sangat peduli dengan Hiyori-chan. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa tentang itu...

"(y/n)?" Suara Hibiya-kun membuatku sadar dari pikiran.

"A-Ahaha, aku h-hanya sedang berpikir!" Aku berkata sambil tertawa gugup. Aku tidak mengatakan itu dengan keras, iya kan?

"Baiklah..."

Setelah itu, kami ada dalam keheningan; tidak ada seorang pun yang bicara. Secara tidak sengaja, aku melihat kucing hitam yang sedang berjalan dengan pelan. Aku berjalan mendekatinya, saat tiba-tiba kucing itu berlari pergi menjauh. Tentu saja, aku tidak bisa membiarkan kucing itu pergi dan ikut berlari, meninggalkan Hibiya-kun yang berwajah panik dan sedikit takut.

"(y/n), tunggu dulu!" Aku menghiraukan panggilan Hibiya-kun dan tetap berlari. Kucing itu berlari ke arah jalan raya dan pergi sampai ke seberang jalan. Aku yang terlalu fokus dengan kucing itu, dan tidak sadar kalau lampu penyebrangan yang tadinya hijau berubah menjadi merah.

"(y/n)!" Hibiya-kun berteriak dengan keras, dan aku terbelak saat melihat mobil yang melaju dengan cepat.

Aku menutup mataku, menunggu benturan dari mobil itu, tapi hal itu tidak pernah datang. Sebaliknya, aku merasakan tarikan kuat seseorang dan aku langsung membuka mata untuk melihat Hibiya-kun yang terlihat takut.

"H-Hibiya-kun?"

"Aku khawatir..." Hibiya-kun berkata sambil menghela nafas dan memelukku dengan erat, membuat wajahku berubah merah. Hibiya-kun melepaskan pelukannya dan melihatku dengan serius.

"Jangan melakukan itu lagi!" Teriaknya panik. Setelah itu Hibiya-kun menggumamkan sesuatu, tapi dalam nada yang kecil sehingga aku tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Apa yang kamu katakan, Hibiya-kun?" Saat aku menanyakan ini, dia langsung berubah merah dan memalingkan kepalanya, membuatku tersenyum kecil. Ini salah satu alasan kenapa aku menyukai Hibiya-kun. Sisi pemalunya sangat manis, tapi dia juga orang yang baik dan peduli denganku.

"B-Bukan apa-apa! Lupakan saja!"

"Eeh? Ayo katakan!"

"Sudah kubilang lupakan!"

_...Aku tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang berharga bagiku terluka._


End file.
